Esmeralda
by Asha Pasha
Summary: At the age of six an abused Harry Potter is raped and left to bear the consequences. Seven years later he meets a young boy who can help him with much more than that. HPDM. Warnings: selfmutilation, mpreg, rape and abuse.
1. The Rape

**_Esmeralda_**

A.N. Sorry for the stop of updates for many of my stories but things are happening that I have absolutely no control over….sigh… anyways this story is one of the many I started working on…abandoned… and picked up out of idleness one day…Hope you enjoy it. Flames are welcome...they make me laugh.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Rape

The sound of joyous laughter rang through the house making Petunia smile. She turned to Vernon, who was, as usual, shoving food into his mouth.

"It was nice of you to finally get your hands off my nephew."

Vernon grunted. "I was tired of sleeping on the couch, your damn wand and of the neighbours consistent questioning. And I got him a new friend, didn't I? A best friend!"

Petunia frowned. "Yes but I'm concerned. Tony is ten years older after all."

"He's a responsible young man."

"He's a raging hormonal teenager! For Merlin's sake Vernon he's sixteen and Harry's barely six!!"

Petunia was on her feet ready to run to Harry's room when two beefy hands clasped down on her shoulders and a harsh voice spoke in her ear.

"Don't do it Pet!" The grip loosened. "You'll ruin his first friendship!"

Petunia stopped in mid step, staring up at Harry's door and listened to the laughter seeping out of the room. Vernon pulled Petunia to the front door.

"KIDS PETUNIA AND I ARE GOING OUT!" Vernon shouted up the stairs.

"OK MR. DURSLEY!" Tony's echoing voice brought Petunia out of her reverie.

"Out? Out where?"

Vernon just smiled. "We need to talk."

Petunia stared into his eyes trying to figure out what he was up to. She heard little footsteps coming towards her but she couldn't draw herself away. Something in his eyes just wasn't right.

"Bye Aunt Petunia." A childish voice sang as tiny arms wrapped around her legs. Looking down she stared in the most gorgeous and lively emerald eyes.

_Flashback_

_Petunia ran towards the whimpering behind the couch. Tears came to her eyes as she stared into the dead eyes of her badly bruised and bleeding nephew._

_End Flashback_

Smiling she bent down, hugged Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back. Ok sweetheart?"

Harry nodded and ran back up the stairs to stand beside Tony at the top of the landing.

Tony smiled angelically. "Don't worry Mrs.Dursley. I'll take good care of him."

Petunia stared hard at him. That smile was just too fake and nothing good could come from this. But then Harry smile adorably and waved at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Vernon grabbed her roughly by the arm and shoved her out the door as Harry was shouting for Tony to come play board games with him.

* * *

Tony smiled viciously as Harry's bedroom door shut behind him. He turned to Harry who was reaching for the board game with his back turned to Tony. Tony knelt down behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Feeling Harry tense up against him, he nuzzled Harry's neck. 

"T...To...Tony?" Harry's voice shook as he spoke.

Tony smiled and pressed his cheek against Harry's. "Harry you know you're my best friend. Right?"

Harry slowly nodded and Tony began trailing open mouthed kisses on his neck. Harry gasped and began struggling and when he realized he couldn't escape he dug his nails into Tony's hands and attempted to run. Tony grabbed Harry by the wrist. "What's the matter Harry?" He was getting frustrated now.

Harry pulled and tugged on his hand but Tony had a firm hold. "Let me go!"

"No!" Tony took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Harry stopped struggling and looked up at Tony with tears in his eyes. "You're making me uncomfortable and...scared."

"I can make you comfortable Harry."

Tony threw Harry on the bed and using a skipping rope, tried to tie Harry to the bed post but Harry started kicking and screaming. Cursing under his breath he straddled Harry and with much difficulty gagged Harry using a handkerchief. Flipping Harry onto his stomach he finally managed to tie Harry's hands to the bed posts. Shifting to sit on Harry's legs he took out his pocket knife and slowly cut Harry's clothes off. Harry was still struggling but it made for good friction and soon Tony was moaning in pleasure. Grinning to himself Tony gently carved a word into Harry's already scarred skin. Chuckling at Harry's pitiful whimpers Tony leaned forward to whisper into Harry's ear.

"I'd love to do more with you but I'm almost sure you bite."

He nibbled on Harry's earlobe before leaning back and unbuckling his belt. He set Harry on his knees and leaned forward to kiss Harry's tear-stained cheek.

"I love you."

And Tony plunged in.

* * *

The first rape story I ever wrote. Please review. 


	2. First Day

A.N. I was searching for a story and got upset when I realized that none of them had been updated since last year and then I saw Esmeralda and I felt so bad that I immediately wrote this chapter, sent it to my beta and started the third chapter...hopefully that one will be better. Much thanks to SasuNaruJunkie for everything.

* * *

Chapter 2 - First Day

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall went deathly silent as a young boy with dark emerald green eyes and messy black hair made his way fearlessly across the hall to the table full of doubtful snakes, seemingly oblivious to the fact that all eyes were focused on him. Even the Headmaster had been shocked speechless, his blue eyes wide and lacking their sparkle. Breaths were held as the boy took his seat at the Slytherin table, turned around to look at the rest of them, raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes?"

The entire student body, shocked by this statement instantly returned to their own business and the sorting continued.

* * *

Stuffed and feeling like he was about to pop, Harry collapsed on his bed. Sighing, he struggled to reach the emerald drapes around his bed but gave up and turned onto his back. Hearing the door open, Harry closed his eyes and listened to the footsteps as they approached his bed.

"Potter, you awake?"

Sighing in frustration Harry carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up facing his new roommates.

"Yes?"

One boy, with pale skin and blond hair so light it was almost white and silver eyes, stepped forward.

"Relax…Harry. We're only here to offer you our friendship."

Harry gave them all a suspicious look. "Why?"

Another boy with a dark drown complexion, brown hair and black eyes spoke up next.

"Because we Slytherins stick together no matter what. Weren't you listening to Jaz's speech?"

Harry had listened to the speech and had realized that no matter how misunderstood, hated and looked down upon the Snake House was and how evil they were painted, they were actually quite warm with their own.

"Jaz?"

The second guy grinned. "Yeah, she's my sister, Jazmine. She's one of the fifth year perfects, can't figure out how, I mean she's just as awful as any other fifth year." He held out his hand to Harry. "The name's Blaise Zabini."

Hesitantly Harry reached out and firmly shook Blaise's hand. The guy with almost white hair held his hand out and Harry shook it.

"Draco Malfoy. And the two idiots who will be giving you nightmares with their snores tonight are Crabbe and Goyle. Harry nodded suddenly unsure of himself.

"What now?"

Draco smiled softly at him. "It's getting late and we have school in the morning."

"So time for bed!" Blaise sung as he practically skipped to his trunk to get ready for bed.

Laughing with Draco, Harry followed Blaise's example and began getting ready for bed. Pulling on his pajamas, he carefully folded his robes and put them away before crawling back into bed, thinking about the family he had left behind.

* * *

Harry happily munched on his toast as he listened to Draco tell Blaise off for pulling him away from his beautiful reflection. Laughing quietly he was a bit surprised when a slightly chubby girl with blonde pigtails, blue eyes and a cheerful face dropped into the seat across from him, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Harry! I'm Pansy."

Harry couldn't help but smile back. Pansy's smile was so infectious.

"It's nice to meet you Pansy."

Pansy's smile grew even bigger. Tuning into Draco and Blaise's argument she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Drakie. I'm sure Blaisie-Poo didn't mean it."

Both boys looked at her, shock and disgust written all over their face. As both boys seemed ready to shout at her she rolled her eyes, winked at Harry and went to sit with a bunch of giggling first year girls. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. They sneered at him as the morning post arrived. Harry held his arm out expectantly and smiled as Hedwig landed on it and stuck her leg out. Feeding her a piece of toast, Harry gently removed the letters. Deciding it was best that he left them unopened until later, he carefully put them into his school bag. Looking around he realized that Draco and Blaise had gotten up and left him at the Slytherin table. Laughing Harry grabbed his bag before running after them unaware of the calculating stares of two individuals.

* * *

Harry entered the Charms classroom still very uncomfortable around Draco and Blaise but choosing to sit with them anyway. Everyone else was speaking rather loudly, bragging about their summers as Harry sat quietly observing the people around him. Apart from the three of them, there was Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing rather close to them making Harry feel uncomfortable, Pansy and her friends who were gossiping, four Ravenclaw boys who were arguing about a spell and one who had his nose in _The Standard Book of Spells, _two Ravenclaw girls practicing wrist movements, two who were actually performing charms and one who was staring at him.

Smiling nervously Harry averted his eyes, determined not to look back at her but curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it, he was staring back into her violet eyes.

"Who are you staring at?"

Harry jumped and turned to face Draco. "What makes you think I'm staring at someone?"

Draco shrugged. "Probably because you look nervous as if someone's been staring at _you_."

Harry never got a chance to respond as Professor Flitwick chose that moment to enter the classroom.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed and pulled the drapes hoping to have a moment to himself. Opening his bag he pulled out the letters from this morning and smiled as he traced the familiar handwriting on the front of the first. Tearing the muggle envelope open, he unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Harrison,_

_ I couldn't help like feeling that something was missing from the moment you got on that train. I guess I didn't want to believe the little boy I looked upon as my own was growing up. And I don't think poor Esmeralda truly understands where you've gone. Last night she asked me if you were coming home in time to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story and the tears in her eyes when I said you weren't almost broke my heart. Well I don't want you to worry anymore than I know you're worrying, Ezzie and I are taking good care of each other and today we're going for a walk in the park to escape the empty house. I expect a letter from you very soon telling me what house you're in and all about your first day. _

_-Aunt Petunia_

Holding his knees to his chest, Harry took a few calming breaths before picking up the next one and laughing at the messy writing on the front. Wiping away tears, he carefully opened it and took out two sheets of paper. Unfolding the first, he slowly read trying to decipher the words through all the crayon.

_Dear Daddy,_

_ I miss you. Where did you go? Grandma says you went to school and I think she's lying cause you did not come home. I hope you come home soon cause Grandma's no fun. Grandma says I have to go to the park. I love you daddy. I even drawed you a picture. The girl is me and the boy is you. I miss you._

_-Ezzie_

Sobbing quietly, Harry unfolded the drawing of him and Esmeralda and couldn't help but smile. The picture was of two stick people holding hands with huge smiles on their face. The paper was cut in the shape of a heart and coloured red. Holding the drawing close to his heart, he took a moment to envision his little girl. She had short raven black hair and large deep blue eyes, she always had a sweet smile on her face and loved to laugh. As he imagined his daughters laugh he felt like breaking down and going home.


	3. Confessions

A.N. I'm terribly sorry but I went through quite a few changes in my life recently and lost my will to write. I can't promise I'll keep writing but I can promise I'll at least finish the stories I've already started. And I promise Esmeralda will be the first one I finish...I don't expect it to be a long story so I'll attempt to finish by the latest Christmas. I have a huge work load to complete before I can relax but I always try to update on my birthday...and guess what...it's my birthday!!! So this is my gift to myself even though I plan to make this chapter better.

Note: This chapter hasn't been beta'd...And this chapter takes place in Harry's third year.

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco groaned and rolled over, pulling the thick sheets over his head. Lying still, he wondered what it is that had woken him up, but he could hear nothing. Sighing, he reached over and pulled the curtains surrounding his bed wide open. The room was very dark, as was expected in the dungeons, and Draco could hear Crabbe and Goyle snoring loud enough to start an avalanche. Nothing seemed out of place. Then he heard it, a sniffle, as if someone had been crying. Concerned, he swung his feet onto the cold dungeon floor and made his way towards the other end of the room, making sure to keep close to the other beds. Coming to stand outside the door to the shared bathroom, he strained his ears to listen for movement or any sign of life. Hearing nothing, he turned to make his way back to bed and heard the sound again. This time though, he was positive that it was coming from within the bathroom. Gathering as much of his Slytherin sneakiness as he could at 2 in the morning, he silently pushed the door open and stepped inside. Leaning over the sink was Harry. Draco could tell from the tanned skin and messy raven hair. Yet, what Draco could not recognize was the boy standing in front of him; the boy whose fingers were curled so tightly around the sides of the sink that his knuckles had turned white; the boy whose head was bent quite low over the sink, as if in shame; the boy whose bare shoulders shook with every silent sob and dry heave; this wasn't the boy Draco had come to know. Draco stepped back with every intention of allowing Harry some privacy but paused in his footsteps when his eyes caught sight of the jagged lines imprinted on Harry's lower back. Harry still hadn't noticed him, so Draco took his time in observing the scar; it was obviously old and seemed to have healed completely. It called out to Draco to comfort him and seek revenge on the douche bag who had done this. Draco once again stepped forward but didn't stop until he was standing about a foot behind Harry; reaching out, he couldn't help but reach forward and brush his fingers lightly over the angry scar. Harry jumped the moment he felt fingers come in contact with his back. Shocked, he grabbed for his shirt and pulled it on only a second before he spun around and found himself effectively caught between one very angry looking dragon and a bathroom sink. By now Harry's face was devoid of all colour and his body had begun to shake and had broken out in cold sweat. Seeing this reaction Draco immediately took a step back to give Harry space but never took his eyes off Harry's.

"Who did it?" Draco's voice was low and steely.

Seeing the panic in Harry's eyes as they darted around wildly Draco sighed and stepped back. Memorizing the terrified look on his best friend's face Draco swore to get revenge on whoever was responsible for that look being there in the first place, but he wasn't willing to push Harry into talking about it. Slowly walking backwards, Draco caught hold of the doorknob and tried to give Harry a small reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to force you to say anything. And I swear on my magic that I will not reveal anything I witnessed here." Harry's eyes widened as bright silver light surrounded Draco before disappearing, signaling that he was now bound never to reveal anything or he would lose his magic. "But always remember that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Draco turned around and walked away.

* * *

Draco lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't wanted to leave Harry there by himself but he wanted the raven haired boy to be able to trust him fully. Sighing softly, he pulled his pillow close and hugged it tightly. A tiny creaking sound alerted him to the opening of the bathroom door, but he didn't move knowing it was futile to attempt to listen over Crabbe and Golye's snoring. He just snuggled closer to his makeshift teddy bear and closed his eyes.

A dip in his bed caused him to open his eyes. He found himself staring at an oddly composed Harry Potter. Harry settled himself on the bed along side Draco, pulling the curtains and apparently putting up a silencing spell, for the room went suddenly quiet. It wasn't until all this was done that Draco once again saw the broken boy from earlier. Harry's shoulders drooped, the weariness showing in his body as well as in his face. Draco smiled softly at him, situating the pillow he had been grasping under Harry's head and taking care to pull the sheets over the small boy.

Harry's emerald eyes met Draco's silver for a moment before they looked away and unexpectedly, Harry began to talk. "When my mother died, I moved in with my aunt and uncle. My aunt couldn't have children so even in her mourning, she was ecstatic to have me." Draco already knew this part but he just lay there allowing Harry to finally share his pain. "My uncle, for some reason, hated me. At first it was just mean glances and ignoring me. No matter how much my aunt Petunia begged and pleaded, he would never pay me any attention. Then one day he started paying attention to me, with harsh words. It hurt but I never let it bother me too much."

Here Harry's eyes began to water. "Then as I got older, he'd demand that I pulled my wait around the house. And even though I was too small to do much…he'd slap me for messing up. Then the physical abuse started. My aunt tried to stop him, but she couldn't and we had no where else to go. He cut her off from all her friends and my dad moved away; by the time she had the courage to leave him, her parents passed away. We were stuck, but she stood up for me and she took most of the beatings before she snapped and started fighting back. He begged her not to leave him, that he would change if she only gave him one more chance. She refused to; but in the three weeks it took her to find a house that she could afford to buy, he showed her that he could be gentle with me and with her. He got me a babysitter when she got her job."

Harry started to tremble and without thinking, Draco pulled him closer, cursing himself when he realized that Harry stiffened in his arms. He started to pull away but Harry only held on tighter. "His name was Tony and he quickly became my best friend." Harry started laughing hysterically, his laughter quickly becoming sobs.

"Harry, you don't have to do this now."

Harry buried his head in Draco's neck, his sobs slowly subsiding.

"He raped me."

Draco felt his insides freeze with shock before rage quickly took its place. His thoughts were set firmly on torturing this Tony within a breath of his life, breaking every single bone in his body, removing individual fingers and toes piece by piece, cutting his dick off and shoving it up his arse and maybe he'd be generous enough to return his bloody balls as earrings. Draco was shocked out of his dream when Harry began pulling away from him. Sadly he realized that Harry must have taken his lack of response as rejection. Quickly he pulled Harry back to his chest and hugged him.

"It's not your fault Harry. I don't think any less of you. You're still Harry Potter, my only real challenge at this school, my roommate, the only one I can stand, and the first guy I'd ever consider to have watch my back in a duel, the nicest, sweetest, most unbelievably awesome guy I've had the pleasure of knowing and the only guy I will ever allow to mess up my hair." Harry chuckled, bringing a smile to Draco's face. Big emerald eyes stared up at him.

"Because Pansy scares you?"

Draco winced. "Because Pansy scares the shit out of me."

Harry laughed.

"Thank you Dray." Harry seemed to be struggling with something but then he smiled and buried his face back in Draco's neck. "I think you're an awesome best friend."

Draco buried his face in Harry's hair as tears started to run down his face. "No problem Ry. Now sleep."

"You too."

Draco chuckled. "You first. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you."

Draco lay in bed struggling with the amount of emotions racking his body, begging to be released. And one Harrison James Potter slept soundly.

* * *

"A knut for your thoughts?"

Harry looked up at Draco and just patted the bed beside him. Draco dived into the bed causing Harry to bounce and when Harry gave him an unamused look, Draco just smiled charmingly.

"Watcha looking at?" Draco tried not to stare at the pictures held tightly in Harry's hands. Harry just held them out for him to take. The first picture was of Harry with his arms wrapped around a young girl who looked strikingly like him.

"That's Esmeralda Lillian Potter…my daughter."

Draco was almost sure he hadn't heard right. "Sorry?"

Harry began to play with the loose threads on his blanket. "When I was raped, Aunt Petunia had my uncle arrested. She was…is a certified healer and she helped me through it all. It wasn't until a few months after that she realized that I'm a bearer and that I was pregnant."

Draco could feel the fury pulsing through his veins. "And how old were you?"

"Six when he raped me and seven when I had Ezzie." Hearing the little girls name caused him to look back at her smiling picture. The fury was soon replaced with adoration. This little girl, who took after her daddy in his looks, was probably the biggest source of happiness in Harry's life. The rape was unforgivable, but the result seemed to be the best.

* * *

He liked Pansy…really he did. She was different from the others; she was bubbly and sweet, always looking out for him but at the same time giving him space. The other Slytherins tended to be snarky towards the new kids (a type of initiation as stated by Blaise) and very moody whenever other houses came around. But she was quickly becoming like a big sister to him. No one was able to even look at Harry strange without having to suffer a tongue lashing from Pansy.

Harry had fallen into a routine of waking up long before his roommates and getting ready for classes, going to breakfast with Blaise and Draco, partnering with Pansy for almost every class and avoiding that girl with the violet eyes. Ever since his first charms class, she had been throwing him looks of hatred every time their eyes met and they had started to get to him until he and Pansy always arrived early for charms and herbology. Except today.

The night before he had stayed up until really late finishing up an essay and as a result had woken up just as breakfast was finishing the next morning causing him to rush to bathe and dress within the five minute grace period. Racing through the corridors and dashing across the courtyard, he burst into Herbology hunched over and gasping for breath.

"Nice for you to join us Mr. Potter."

Harry tried to slow his breathing just enough to apologize to Professor Sprout but was brushed off while she continued her interrupted lecture.

"As I was saying before, this class will count for twenty five percent of your final grade. And seeing as this plant is one that takes time to manage, I will be assigning you into pairs. Zabini, Boot; Malfoy, Patil; Parkinson, Nott;….Potter, Johnson. Get into your pairs."

Harry stood at the door trying to figure out who was Johnson and watched as everyone paired off leaving only one other person partner-less. Sighing Harry approached her but stopped dead in his track when his emerald eyes met her violet ones.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day dipshit, or are you gonna take your damn seat?"

Harry flushed, shifting uncomfortably and took his seat.

"Pansy no!"

His head snapped up just in time for him to duck as an unknown spell shot towards him. Hearing a scream he glanced towards his partner and couldn't help but notice her hair was ice blue and she was gripping at the horns coming out of her forehead.

Professor Sprout brushed pass them to stand in front of Pansy, who looked quite pleased with herself.

"Ms. Parkinson! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the _dipshit's _hair and face should match her crappy personality."

Professor Sprout looked at Pansy as if she had never heard such language before. "That'll be 40 points from Slytherin and a week of detention with Filch."

Pansy just smirked, silently observing her handy work before nodding. "That'll be fine Professor. It's more than worth it."

Professor Sprout turned her back to Pansy and kindly asked Harry to take his partner to the Hospital Wing. Grimacing, he looked towards Draco, Pansy and Blaise for help and catching Draco's eye he saw the blond wink at him and with more confidence in his step he led a red faced girl out of the greenhouse.

* * *

Harry stood awkwardly at the door to the Hospital Wing as he watched Madame Pomfrey reverse Pansy's hexes. With a flourish of her wand, the school healer stormed off muttering about childish behaviour. Harry followed her movements with a small smile on his face and when he looked back towards the bed, he found violet eyes staring coldly at him. Becoming frustrated, Harry snapped.

"Why?"

Violet eyes widened a fraction. "What?"

Harry took a step forward. "Why treat me like the scum on the bottom of your shoe for three years when you didn't even know me?"

Her eyes seemed to darken as she stood up. "Why? You want to know why? It's because you bloody well ruined my family!! That's why!!"

"What? I don't even know your family and you're blaming me for something I have no clue about?"

Violet eyes filled with tears as she began screaming at Harry. "If you hadn't been born, your mother wouldn't have died and your stupid father wouldn't have broken up my parents' marriage. I fucking hate you!!" She shoved passed him and ran out of the hospital wing.

* * *

A.N. Can anyone guess what happened to James? Or who this mysterious violet eyed girl is? Please review.


	4. Explanations

A.N. I hope I answered all the questions you guys had but if not don't be afraid to ask them and I promise to try to answer them in the next chapter which I've already started. The mystery of the violet eyed girl will also be explained in the next chapter. Nothing significant happens in the first two years so I decided not to write about them but in those two years Harry becomes close to Draco, Pansy and Blaise.

The first flashback is before Harry was born and the second one is after. This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet so please bear with me. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Explanations_**

_*Flashbacks*_

**_1_**

_"Thanks so much for letting me stay here Lily." Petunia threw her arms around her younger sister and hugged her tightly. "That Dursley won't leave me alone and with not having a job I can't even rent an apartment. I would have been stuck living with mom and dad!"_

_Lily gave her big sister a small smile. "You know you're always welcome here and if you want James and I will pay you to take care of Harry while we're gone in the days."_

_"No Lils, I couldn't accept…" Petunia began to say._

_Lily waved her sister off and continued to speak. "So it's settled! You can live here as my beloved sister and as Harry's nurse…with pay."_

_"Lily!" Petunia protested._

_"Think about it! Who better to take care of him than you? You're his aunt and you'll be living here and you're a qualified healer."_

_Petunia sighed, she saw her sister's point but she still didn't feel comfortable taking money from Lily._

_"Fine Lils, I'll do it."_

_Lily smiled largely before wrapping her arms around Petunia. Pulling back she began walking down the corridor dragging her sister with her. "Let me show you where everything is."_

_They arrived at a plain wooden door. Pushing the door open, Petunia was led into a nursery. The walls were painted a pale powder blue and the furniture was beige, everything was simple yet beautiful just like everything Lily had ever done. _

_"No matter what I want you to be in Harry's life."_

_Petunia turned to see Lily standing, her chin against her chest, her red hair framing her slender face and her slim hand resting against the bulge of her belly._

**_2_**

_Petunia slid into the hospital bed and pulled her baby sister close to her. Burying her face in the red hair she used to love brushing when they were children, Petunia closed her eyes, willing the tears that were spilling down her cheeks and the sobs that escaped through her mouth to cease._

_"Lily…my beautiful baby sister. Why? You had your whole life ahead of you…you were going places." Here Petunia couldn't speak through her crying. The healers in the room quietly left to give Petunia her time to grieve. Petunia clamped her hand over her mouth to quiet her sobbing. These words she felt she absolutely had to say to her sister, she had to let Lily know the truth, all the things she could never say to her before and all the things she would never get to say to her again. "I love you so much. I loved every single moment with spent together, even the moments we spent arguing or crying in my bed, all the moments we laughed to ourselves and especially all the moments you made my day by just being there for me. I never resented you even though it was obvious that you were everyone's favourite because you were my favourite too and I love you more than words could ever say. I still remember us walking through the meadows and plaiting flowers into each other's hair, spending days exploring and nights just talking, and I miss it, more than you can ever know."_

_The door opened and a healer walked in. "Ms. Evans, I'm terribly sorry for your loss but I'm afraid we're going to have to move Mrs. Potter's body downstairs to the morgue. And instead I'll be more than willing to direct you to visit your nephew."_

_Sobbing harder, Petunia brushed the hair out of Lily's pale face. Taking one last look at her sister, she placed a single kiss on Lily's cheek and followed the healer out of the room, fighting the impulse to turn back. Petunia felt as if she was in daze as she walked the halls of St. Mungo's, guided by the kind hand of the healer. Hearing someone calling her name Petunia blinked and found herself staring at a small crib and within the crib lay a tiny baby, the band on his arm identifying him as Harrison James Potter. His green eyes stared up at them as they got closer and his little arms reached out. Petunia felt her heart clench at the sight of him, Harrison, her nephew, her baby sisters child, a child whom looked so much like his mother she felt the tears coming again. Leaning over, the healer lifted Harry into her arms and with a small smile, she handed him over to his aunt._

_"Here is your completely healthy and rather charming nephew."_

_Petunia stared into those emerald green eyes that reminded her so much of the summers spent at her great-grandmother's with Lily and she marveled at the little fingers that caught the collar of her shirt and the gummy smile that melted her heart. Smiling sadly she gently stroked his cheek with her finger and watched as his eyes fluttered close. _

_"Welcome, Harry."_

_*End Flashbacks*

* * *

_

**FOURTH YEAR**

Harry raced to the dungeons hoping to get to his potions class before he was late, while trying to close his school bag, which resulted in him running straight into someone and he would have fallen flat on his butt if the other person hadn't grabbed him and held him upright. Harry blushed and stepped back, uncomfortable being touched and mumbled an apology before walking away.

"So you're Harry."

Harry sighed preparing to make some sarcastic comment but turned around and was facing himself. Harry stood there unable to say anything while his look alike continued talking.

"I'm John…your brother. I know you're not gonna believe me but if you give me a chance I can prove it. Now I believe you're late for potions so I'll walk you and take the blame."

This knocked Harry out of his stupor and he bitterly replied that he didn't need John's help.

John simply smiled sadly. "I know you don't _want _it but ever since the day you were born I made a promise to myself…and mom, that I'd always look out for you." Here john's expression turned steely. "So whether or not you want me to…I'll be speaking with Professor Snape." John began walking towards the lab and not wanting to be any later, Harry followed.

When they arrived John motioned for him to stay and stuck his head inside. Harry could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying; then there was laughter and John pulled his head out and grinned at Harry as he ran past. "Have fun in class!"

Harry stood there not knowing what to do. Then the door swung open and an angry Severus Snape was menacingly towering over him. "Are you coming in or not?"

Blushing heavily, Harry stepped into the classroom and immediately spotted an exited Pansy motioning for him to come sit with her. So, ignoring the stares and the hurried whispers of his classmates, Harry took his seat beside Pansy.

* * *

Draco entered the dorm to find Harry staring out the magic-made window just as he expected.

"So you didn't know you had a brother?"

Harry spun around to face Draco. "What?"

Draco shrugged unmalfoy-like before answering. "I just thought that maybe you'd want to talk about it and didn't know how to start."

"Thanks but I'm not sure yet."

Draco nodded. "So are we going to lunch?"

"You go ahead."

Draco nodded and silently left Harry to his own thoughts.

Harry sighed and ran a hand though his hair. He heard a knock at the door and he turned around to see Pansy standing in the doorway. Without saying a word she walked over to him and pulled him into one of her motherly hugs and led him to sit on the closest bed.

"Why are you blocking us out Ry?"

Harry just shook his head.

"You know we're here for you right?"

He nodded.

"Well then you should know that pushing us away is only going to hurt yourself."

"Draco's upset isn't he?"

Pansy shook her head and pulled Harry into her lap, wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on top of his head. Even at just 14 Harry was easily one of the shortest people in their year and it worried Pansy but made it easier for her to mollycoddle him whenever she wanted.

"No sweetie, he's just worried about you, we all are. We know this can't be easy for you but just let us help….please."

Silently he nodded and buried his face in her neck. Breathing deeply, he could smell the lotion and perfume he himself had bought Pansy for her birthday and it was a scent he could now recognize as safety for Pansy had become his sister and protector. He heard the door open again but this time he didn't look up. He felt the bed dip beside them and a calm voice, which Harry quickly identified as Blaise's, started to speak.

"I might not know exactly what you're going through or how exactly you feel but I can sort of understand the turmoil you're experiencing. Jaz and I don't have the same mother but at least she always knew about me, I only found out about her a couple years ago. And I was confused, angry and happy all at the same time. I couldn't understand why my parents never told me, though I later found out that my mother had known nothing about Jazmine; I was angry at my father for ruining what had been a perfectly good routine for most of my life; and I was happy because I had always wanted someone to be there, someone to play with, someone to understand me. Draco is an awesome best friend but he couldn't understand the things I went through with my family because he wasn't one of us, Jazmine could; Jazmine had been there. So I gave her a chance. And I'm glad I did."

The silence went on for a while before someone else spoke up and Harry took a quick peek at the blonde who was staring at him with a knowing smile on his face. "We're not saying you have to give him a chance, just to consider the possibility."

Harry stared blankly at the wall beside Draco thinking carefully about everything. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud pop. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the house elf that now stood in the middle of the dorm holding a piece of parchment in its hand.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, I is bringing you a letter from your brother." With this the house elf quickly placed the letter on the bed behind Pansy, Blaise and Harry and disappeared with another pop. Harry stared at the parchment with expressionless eyes as he slid out of Pansy's lap.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes?" They all nodded and started towards the door. "Expect you Blaise."

The look of surprise was evident on his face but he sat back down without question as Pansy and Draco left. Harry slowly picked up the letter and with shaking hands, he opened it. He stared at the spidery scrawl written haphazardly across the page without really seeing it. This was a letter from a guy who claimed to be his brother; someone who looked almost exactly like him. Polyjuice wasn't that hard to obtain or to make and Harry didn't want to accept this and then find out it was all a lie or reject him and then find out it was true., But then again why should he even care? He had everything he could ever want, everything he needed. And yet, the part of his life that he had never known was possibly staring him in the face. All the questions he had ever wanted answered; all the things his Aunt had kept from him in an effort to protect him. Here was his chance to find out what had happened to his parents, to the rest of his family and why they had all left him behind. Closing his eyes against the tears, he handed the letter to Blaise.

Blaise kept his eyes fixed on Harry as he unconsciously straightened out the edges of the letter. "You want me to read it to you?"

Harry nodded.

Blaise didn't think Harry trusted him this much. Sure they were friends but Harry was always closer to Draco and Pansy and he had known Harry long enough to know that their common situation wouldn't make Harry suddenly trust him so much. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Blaise began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm sure you'll be very reluctant to believe this letter as I'm sure you know nothing about what happened all those years ago. I'm only two years older than you but mom always claimed I was much older than I seemed and I was always ecstatic about having a younger brother. I can even remember the exact day mom told me she was going to have another baby, I danced around the house. I helped pick out most of your little outfits and I told her exactly which toys you were going to like. I know Aunt Petunia took them all with her, did you like them Harry? I hope you did._

_ I know you have a lot of questions so I'm going to try to answer most of them in this letter and any which I haven't managed to answer you can always ask me later if you want. I can't exactly remember why but a short while before you were born, Aunt Petunia moved in with us and when mom went into labour, she was the only one allowed into the room with her because there were some complications that the healers didn't want to tell us about. But it wouldn't have mattered if they told us or not because there was nothing they could have done about it and mom died giving birth to you. Dad was too distraught to do anything so Aunt Petunia took care of us for a while. And then one day I went to visit Uncle Remus and when I came home Aunt Petunia had taken you and left and then dad made us move away. At first I wondered why Aunt Petunia would break up our family when she could clearly see that we needed each other but as I grew older I figured that dad couldn't take the fact that you both reminded him so much of mom and that maybe it was best that you both left, even though I never wanted you to. You can't begin to comprehend I long I've waited to see you again but had no way of reaching you. I'm only in Britain for two weeks to visit a family friend but if within those two weeks you'd like to talk then you can send me an owl and I won't hesitate to meet you at any place and time of your choosing.__  
Your brother,  
John Potter_

Blaise looked up from the letter to see Harry just staring into space. Cautiously he reached over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ry?"

Harry turned to Blaise with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Blaise couldn't help being worried since Harry was known to hold his feelings in.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go to bed."

Harry got up and got into his own bed without changing and pulled the curtains around his bed shut.

Sighing Blaise carefully folded the letter and slid it under Harry's curtains and headed towards the common room.

* * *

The sun was brightly beating down on the lake causing the water to sparkle. The Fearsome Four as people had taken to calling them had been sitting under the tree which provided the most shade in the schoolyard quietly looking over something for over two hours with an unknown man wearing sunglasses and a dark blue hoodie.

"And that's Sirius but he's not serious at all, he's quite the child. He's dad's best friend, and if I remember correctly, your godfather. He'd quite possiblyour godfather. He'd quite possibly kill me and half of Europe if he knew I was here talking to you and I didn't bring him along." John said to Harry.

Draco chuckled quietly and Harry glared at him causing Draco to make a funny face and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

John's brown eyes studied Harry and Draco. "You guys seem really close. How long you been friends for?"

"Long enough," was Blaise's brilliant answer.

"It seems like longer though," And here Pansy's infectious smiling.

John laughed before turning back to Harry. "I'm glad you decided to meet me."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad too."

The whole group got up to see John off. "I hope you can keep up writing to me along with all your school work."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one doing your NEWT's next year?"

"Yeah but aren't you doing your OWL's next year too?"

Harry surprised everyone by sticking out his tongue at his older brother. John just laughed and messed up Harry's short and already messy hair.

"Just remember to write and I promise if you spend just one Easter at school then I'll come and kidnap you to spend time with me and Sirius."

"We'll see."

The Potter brothers smiled at each other before John turned and made his way out of the school.

* * *

A.N. Not my best work but it's something. Please review and make me happy.


End file.
